Hidup Itu Tidak Terduga
by Solum Asphira
Summary: AU. Zoro anak dari orang terkaya di komplek rumahnya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wanita yang bernama Robin, teman baik dari adiknya dan bermaksud menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Laura sang pembantu pun ingin menolong majikannya, tapi kesalah pahaman apa yang terjadi antara majikan dan pembantu tersebut ?


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Di sebuah komplek perumahaan elit, terdapat sebuah keluarga yang ter-unik, ter-aneh, ter-konyol, tapi ter-kaya di komplek itu. Keluarga itu terdiri dari satu orang ibu, satu orang ayah , satu orang anak laki-laki yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA, satu orang anak perempuan yang duduk di kelas 1 SMA, dan satu orang pembantu yang selalu siap melayani mereka. Karena kedua orang tua mereka yang super sibuk dan cuek, kedua anak mereka pun terlantar dan tidak terlalu diperhatikan, sehingga memiliki sifat yang 'biasa-biasa saja'. Tetapi, untunglah pembantu mereka selalu sabar dan selalu memiliki jalan untuk menghadapinya.

Pada suatu hari...

"Hu...uh... hari ini puanas banget. AC di ruang tamu aja gak kerasa ademnya. Mboook... mboook Laura..." teriak seorang remaja lelaki berambut hijau yang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Tetap di tempat yang sama, duduklah adik perempuannya yang berambut pendek berwarna oranye di sofa lain sambil membaca majalah.

"Iya..., ada apa den ?" kata pembantu itu menuju sumber suara yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Ada apa, ada apa. Gak liat nih aku keringetan begini" bentak laki-laki itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan majalah ke arah lehernya.

"Emangnya den Zoro habis olahraga ya ?"

"Babu ku yang seksiiii... sekarang ini jam dua siang di hari libur musim kemarau (?) yang mengerikan. Apakah ada orang yang mau olahraga di saat seperti ini ?" tanya sang majikan kepada pembantunya dengan senyuman yang menahan kesal.

"Gak ada."

"Kenapa masih nanya. Tolong bikinin aku es. Es apa aja boleh, deh asal enak. Eeiiiit, sama yang paling penting GPL."

"OK" kata Laura sambil mengacungkan jempol. Baru sekejap mata si pembantu keluar dari tempat itu dia langsung kembali dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat segelas air yang warnanya seperti air bekas cucian beras yang berbusa, lalu dikasih es dan dibibir gelasnya terdapat potongan jeruk nipis sehingga membuat minuman itu tampak indah.

"Wow, cepet banget. Gitu dong kalo kerja. Tapi Mbok, kok bisa sih kayak gitu ?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Hehehe..., begini begini Mbok juga pernah makan bangku sekolahan, den. Mbok bisa kayak gini berkat ilmu Fisika yang Mbok pelajerin, tekunin, dan praktekin." jawab sang pembantu dengan bangga.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Aku baru tahu, selain pekerja keras ternyata pembantuku juga bisa makan bangku. Untung bangku di rumah gak ada yang digerogotin. Esnya aku minum ya." dasar bego nih hewan.

"Silahkan." jawab Laura sambil senyum-senyum. Belum sempat menuju kerongkongan, air yang mencurigakan itu langsung berpindah tempat dari mulut Zoro ke wajah adiknya melalui semburan yang biasa dilakukan para dukun saat ingin menyembuhkan seorang pasien.

"Iiiiiih, kakak jorok. Liat-liat nape kalo ada cewek cantik lagi duduk." kata Nami si adik kesal sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Bleh...bleh... cuih... Mbok ini apa-apaan sih. Kok, rasa esnya kayak air bekas cucian piring ?"

"Emang itu air cucian, kok." jawab Laura polos.

"Aduuuuuh, bibi ini gimana. Kita kan orang kaya, dapur aja gedenya udah kayak barak penyimpanan senjata para tentara. Kok bisa sih ngasih minuman kayak gitu. Emangnya persediaan sirup seumur hidup kita habis. Heran aku."

"Bukannya habis non, tapi sudah kadaluarsa semua. Daripada heran sama saya, akan lebih tepat lagi jika non Nami lebih heran kepada den Zoro." kata Laura dengan bijaknya.

"Hah, kenapa harus saya, Mbok ?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Ya iya. Coba pikir, kok raden tau rasanya air cucian."

"Hmmm... kalo dipikir pikir-pikir bibi ada benarnya juga. Kamu juga sih salah, minum gak diliat liat dulu wujud ama rupanya gimana." kata Nami si adik mengiyakan pembantunya.

"Mana aku tau kalo itu air cucian. Habis dibibir gelasnya ada jeruk nipis, jadi aku kira tuh air es jeruk. Ngomong-ngomong buat apa ada jeruk nipis nongkrong disitu." kata Zoro sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arah jeruk nipis yang menghipnotisnya untuk meminum air tersebut.

"Ooooh, begini den. Setelah ilmu Fisika saya semakin dalam, saya mulai menekuni ilmu Biologi. Saya ingin membuktikan bahwa air cucian dapat berkamuflase menjadi sesuatu yang lain jika ada suatu faktor lingkungan yang mendukungnya." jawab si pembantu.

"Dan aku dijadikan kelinci percobaannya, nih ?"

TING... TONG... perdebatan antara majikan dan pembantu pun di sudahi oleh bunyi bel rumah. "Hmmm, siapa tuh ? Bi, tolong bukain pintunya." suruh Nami.

"Iya." Setelah Laura membuka pintu, berdirilah seorang perempuan cantik, berambut hitam panjang, membawa tas selempang dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Perempuan itu mmakai baju hem(bener gak sih nulisnya) putih polos, celana jeans ¾ dan sepatu kets hitam.

"Selamat siang. Naminya ada, ya ?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Oh, ada. Mbak siapa ?" jawab pembantu lalu bertanya lagi.

"Saya Robin, temen sekelasnya."

"Hooo, silahkan masuk. Mari saya antar ke ruang tamu. Non, ada temen non yang nyari." Saat Robin hendak melepas sepatunya, dia keburu dicegah oleh Laura. Katanya tidak apa-apa kalo pake alas kaki, misalnya lantai di rumah mereka licin. 'Untung di suruh pake sepatu, kalo nggak keliatan, deh bolongan ama tambalan yang ada di kaus kaki guwa.' batin Robin sembari mengikuti Laura ke ruang tamu.

Zoro yang masih memandangi lekat-lekat gelas tadi, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Robin. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam wanita itu, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Robin yang menyadari dirinya terus diawasi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ke arah Zoro.

"Eh, Robin. Mau ke sini kok gak BBM aku dulu, sih." sapa Nami.

"Kamu ini gimana, HP ku kan mereknya K-Touch, mana bisa BBM-an. Lagian kan kita udah janjian sebelum liburan." kata Robin.

"Oh, iya lupa. Ngomong-ngomong kita janjian ngapain ?" tanya Nami polos.

"Kita janjian buat mandiin gajah gajah yang ada di Kebun Binatang Surabaya."

"Beneran ?"

"Ya enggak lah, yau. Kita janjian buat ngerjain PR liburan."

"Sori, nah ngerjainnya di kamar ku aja, yuk !" Nami mengantar Robin ke kamarnya. Mereka naik ke lantai 2 dengan menggunakan lift.

"Waaah, cewek tadi cakep banget. Jadi pengen punya anak kayak gitu, iyakan den? Den?" Laura bingung melihat majikannya yang dari tadi melihat ke arah Robin yang sudah tak ada wujudnya.

"Den, woooi. Yuuhuuuu." Masih tidak ada respon. Laura mencoba segala cara untuk menyadarkan majikannya itu. Dari menjentikan jari di depan wajahnya, nyiram mukanya pake air cucian tadi, tapi masih tidak ada respon. Saking keselnya, Laura akhirnya memukul kepala Zoro dengan nampan sekuat tenaga. PLANG !

"Aduh, ada apa mbok?" kata Zoro sambil ngusap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Huu... telat responnya. Den Zoro kenapa ? Kok, dari tadi ngeliatin temennya, non. Haaah, mungkinkah !?" tiba-tiba si pembantu menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin apa?"

"E.. enggak, gak ada apa-apa." kata Laura sweatdrop. 'Mungkinkah anak kecil yang dulu masih minta dimandikan sudah bisa merasakan cinta. Hiks... waktu berjalan cukup cepat.' batin Laura.

"Kalo gitu kembali kerja sana, gih." usir Zoro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Oke, kalo gitu saya permisi dulu, ya." Laura pun menuju ke habitatnya lagi. Setelah melihat Laura telah lenyap, Zoro mengendap-ngendap menuju lift ke lantai 2. Ternyata dia ingin melihat apa yang dikerjain Nami dan temannya. Padahal sih, cuma mau liat mukanya Robin lagi, tapi malu ngakuin. Cieeeee malu-malu kencing. (Ditebas pake jurus Oni Giri).

Zoro :Author bego, aku itu mau ke atas, karena khawatir sama Nami, bukannya ngeliatin cewek aneh tadi. Lagian yang bener itu kucing, bukan kencing. Kencing itu yang ada di baju.

Author :Itu kancing, goblok.

Zoro :Yang bilang, mulut sape ?

Author :Elu.

Zoro :Yang salah ,jadinya sape ?

Author :Elu, juga.

Zoro :Terus, masalah buat loh !

Bla.. bla.. bla.. bla..

Di kamar Nami...

Robin mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang ada di dalam tasnya, dan meletakannya di atas meja belajar Nami. Meja itu pendek, jadi mereka harus bersila atau melipat kaki mereka untuk mendapatkan posisi duduk yang pas.

"PR nya kan banyak, mau ngerjain yang mana dulu, Bin ?" tanya Nami.

"Aku cuma bawa buku pelajaran Kimia sama Sejarah, ngerjain PR Sejarah aja, deh."

"Ok, aku ngambil buku literatur dulu, ya di perpus." maklum orang kaya rumahnya punya perpus sendiri.

Nami pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju perpustakaan. Saat ingin memasuki lift dia terkejut melihat kakaknya yang keluar dari lift sambil berdebat dengan author, orang yang tidak bisa dia liat suaranya dan dengar wujudnya.

"Sebaiknya sekalian saja aku ngambil obat penenang saraf. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati." kata Nami sambil memegangi kepalanya setelah melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut.

Di kamar, Robin mengerjakan PRnya dengan senyum semangat. Bukan hanya senang karena bisa merasakan tinggal di rumah orang kaya, tapi dia juga sengang karena sempat menyembunyikan kaus kaki bolongnya ke dalam tas, sebelum di liat oleh Nami. Di balik celah-celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Zoro yang telah memenangkan perdebatan dengan sang author pun, mengintip wanita yang telah menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Iiiih, gila apa ya, tuh cewek. Senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Tapi, cantik dan manis kan ?" Laura tiba-tiba muncul dan menyembulkan kepalanya di ketiak Zoro.

"Tapi, siapa tau kalo di- Lho, mbok ngapain disini !?" teriak Zoro kaget.

"Hmm, siapa itu !?" Robin yang mendengar suara pengganggu pun terkejut dan membuat kedua orang yang tadi mengintipnya berlari pontang-panting dengan kecepatan cahaya sampai-sampai langkah kaki mereka tak terdengar. Robin yang merasa bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka melanjutkan tugasnya.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh (?), tanpa sengaja Laura yang berlari di belakang Zoro tersandung dan menabrakan tubuhnya yang 'seksi' ke arah Zoro. "UWAAAAAAAAAAA". PRAAAAAANG.

"Ada apa itu ribut-ribut ?" tanya seorang lelaki dengan mata kuning yang menyorot seprti elang, dan kumis yang menempel di bawah hidungnya dari lantai bawah. Ternyata pria itu adalah kepala rumah tangga di rumah yang tak bertangga ini, J. Mihawk.

"Oooh, gak ada apa-apa tuan, cuma TV jatuh." kata Laura.

"TV yang mana ?"

"Itu lho, pah. Yang bintang iklannya artis Korea gitu." timpal Zoro.

"TV LED yang itu ! Ya udah Laura, tuh TV kamu ambil aja. Nanti saya beli yang baru." Mihawk pun melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Maklum, habis begadang nonton bola.

Setelah berngos-ngosan ria:

"Gara-gara Mbok nih. Aku hampir ketahuan." kata Zoro sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Den juga, ngapain coba pake sembunyi-sembunyi segala."

"Udaah, mbok itu gak ngerti apa-apa jadi diem aja." kata Zoro sambil mengingat kejadian di ruang tamu, ketika pertama kali dia melihat Robin.

"Udah den, kalo masalah kayak gini biar saya bantu."

"Emang kamu bisa ?"

"Ya elah, masih meragukan kemampuan saya."

Zoro kembali terdiam 'Mungkin dengan bantuan Laura aku bisa menyelidiki wanita itu lebih lanjut. Siapa tahu wanita itu ingin berbuat sesuatu yang jahat kepada adikku.'

"Baiklah, saya terima tawaran Mbok."

"Gitu donk, nah sekarang bagaimana kalo kita susun rencana dulu." Laura menyringai licik, diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari Zoro yang juga menyeringai licik.

"Waaah, sepertinya aku kelamaan nyari buku di perpus, mudah-mudahan aja Robin gak bosen" Nami berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam lift. Saat keluar, dia langsung melesat menuju ke kamar, karena ketakutan melihat kakak dan pembantunya yang sedang ketawa-ketawa gaje di pojokan.

WUUUUUUUUUSH ! BRAAAK... BLAAAM... CKLIK...

"Nami, ada apa ? Kok, kayak orang yang habis ngeliat setan ?" tanya Robin yang heran melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba masuk tergesa-gesa ke dalam kamar.

"Anu... Zoro... Laura... ha ha ha ha... setan... bayangan..."

PLAAAK, Robin menampar Nami dengan wajah santai.

"Terima kasih, aku butuh itu." Nami pun kembali tenang.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi."

"Oh, ti-tidak ada. A-aku cuma iseng mau ngagetin kamu aja, he he he." jawab Nami, dia tidak mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa yang dikira gila malah dia lagi.

Kita kembali ke Zoro dan Laura...

Di lantai bawah, tepatnya di perpustakaan... mereka sedang menyusun rencana dengan berbekalkan novel dan buku bacaan lainnya. Zoro sedang sibuk membaca novel detektif sambil menulis beberapa adegan yang mungkin berguna di catatan kecil, begitu juga dengan Laura, hanya saja yang dia baca adalah buku komik percintaan dan komik Doraemon.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, sudah waktunya teletubies pulang eh... Robin pulang. Sebelum pulang Zoro membujuk Nami untuk mengajak Robin menginap di rumah mereka besok. Nami juga boleh mengajak teman-temannya yang lain. Tentu saja ini merupakan bagian dari rencana Zoro dan Laura.

"Robin, kamu mau nggak besok nginap di rumahku. Kaya, Vivi dan yang lainnya juga ikut, lho." kata Nami mengundang Robin. Zoro dan Laura tegang menunggu jawaban. Laura memegang erat-erat balonnya yang tinggal empat, sedangkan Zoro mengigit kain pel yang dia dapat di lantai terdekat.

"Hmm... baiklah lagian aku lagi gak ada kerjaan di rumah. Ya udah Nami aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salam ku buat papa sama mamamu,ya." Robin pun pamit pulang. Zoro dan Laura yang mendengar jawabannya langsung jumpalitan, terus berdansa kayak _The Handsome and The Beast._

Setelah mengantar Robin sampai gerbang, Nami kembali tercengang oleh tingkah laku kakak dan pembantunya.

"Mama pulang, lho Nami kamu kenapa ?" tanya Bellemere sang ibu heran, ketika melihat Nami yang sedang membakar menyan di pojokan ruang tamu sambil komat-kamit gak karuan.

"Sudah mama diam saja, nanti ritual tolak balanya bisa gagal."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hehe, maaf karena ke- OOC- annya. Ini fic pertama ku jadi, review akan sangat membantu. Dan aku minta maaf kalo kasar terhadap Laura. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
